PB's Crazy Night
by Charlzthehuman11
Summary: Something is crazy at Finn's House... And it was all a dream. Fubblegum story (could be)... Review!


**Hello and once again, it's Charlzthehuman11 here and I have to say about you guys out there, Happy 2014 and a Happy New Year!, so, came up with this idea with my own idea with the video from RosyTheRascal15 from his YouTube video (episode): Amy Rose's Crazy Night. So, anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading this so, yeah. Note: This story is edited from the video I told, so, no bad reviews so, enjoy and review after the story.**

* * *

It started at the night of the Land of Ooo, where everything is peaceful, quiet and calm.  
It all started at Finn and Jake's Treefort when something unexpected happens...  
(3:15 am at Finn and Jake's Treefort)

Finn: *snoring*

Suddenly, his phone began to rang.  
Finn: *got up from the alarm* ?

Finn: *picked up the phone* why would people call in the middle of the night?

Finn: *declined the phone, and went back to sleep*

Then the phone rang again.  
Finn: *shocked* WHAT THE HEY?! *picked up the phone* Stupid phone!

Finn: *throws the phone away, and fell back to sleep*

Then, the phone rang for the 3rd time and Finn can't stand it any longer.  
Finn: *rage* THAT'S IT!  
Finn: picks up the phone and answers* Hello?  
Then, turns out, it was PB, which is practically, drunk...  
PB: eeeeee!  
Finn: *hurts his ears cuz of the noise* OW! My ears!  
PB: Finally, you guys picked it up, now I want to order a large pepperoni cheese pizza and a bottle of Bubble Gum wine.  
Finn: PB? Is that you?  
PB: How you guys know my name? But nevermind, bout that pizza and the wine please.  
Finn: What the hell?! Have you gone bananas, Peebs?

PB: How do you know that you? Don't judge me, Pizza Hut!  
Finn: This isn't Pizza Hut, PB, this is Finn the Human  
PB: Oh, hey *burps* Finn.  
Finn: *disgusted* Eww! That smells!  
PB: Hey Finn, can I come over?  
Finn: Uh, no Peebs, It's lumping 3:15 in the morning!  
PB: Hey Finn, guess *burps* what?  
Finn: What?  
PB: I'm right behind you.*appears at the back of Finn*

Finn: *shocked* WHAT THE HEY?!

PB: So, can I take a sleepover, huh?  
Finn: Um, no, you have to go home.

PB: Yes I can, because your my B.B.H.F.E  
Finn: *confused, while scratching his head * B.B.H.F.E?

PB: Best Boyfriend Human Friend Ever!  
PB: *Hugs Finn*  
Finn: *covers PB's mouth* shhhhhh! You're gonna wake up anybody in the house.  
PB: So, can I dance hardcore?  
Finn: What? No!  
PB: *dancing with the music louder*  
Finn: I'm gonna get you if you don't get your ass in bed.  
PB: Finn, maybe I don't feel so good... *feeling sick*  
Finn: *shocked* DON'T YOU DARE!  
PB: *pukes at Finn's PJs*  
Finn: *disgusted* Eww! It's all over my PJ's! My own PJ's  
Finn: *angry* Grrrr, you're gonna pay for that, you stupid idiot.  
PB: *crying*  
Finn: Oh, no no no no no, look, I know I love you and puked like that and  
Finn: *opened his arms up* How bout a hug?  
PB: *gets up, and pukes Finn's bed*  
Finn: *disgusted again* Eww! My bed!

* * *

On the bed  
PB: Sorry about the vomiting...  
Finn: It would not happen again, so, get some sleep.  
PB: *not sleepy* Oh...  
PB: Uh, Finn, do you love me?, I love you Finn!

Finn: *fell back to sleep*  
PB: *worried*

PB: *stomach groaning, then farts* *relieved* Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, much better.  
Finn: *sniffs, then disgusted PB's fart* Ewww! That smells! What did you eat, Peebs?

PB: Chilly meat loaves.  
Finn: *shocked* What? Seriously? Why me?  
10 minutes later  
Finn: *snoring*

*crunching*  
Finn: ?  
PB: *eating Doritos* Want some?  
PB: Bubblegum!  
30 minutes later  
Finn: *snoring again*

*slurping*

Finn: ?

PB: *drinking some kind of fruit punch* Want some juice?  
Finn: *throws PB's fruit punch in the trash bin, and fell back to sleep*

PB: Hey! That's my fruit punch.

Many minutes of eating unhealthy food...

Finn: *sleeping on his bed, more much exhausted*

PB: *stomach groans* Oh, I don't feel so good,

PB went towards Finn, shaking him

PB: Finn, I need to go the toilet, Finn, Finn, FINN!

Finn: *rages* OKAY! Just GO!

PB: Yay! *dashes to the bathroom*

Finn: *sleeping*

PB: *grunting* Oh, come on you... Finn! I need some toilet paper...  
Finn: Ok, *went to get a toilet paper, and gives it to PB*

4.5 minutes later

PB: c'mon you, flush, FLUSH! *smashes Finn's Toilet, but fails to flush*

PB: Um, Finn?

Finn: *tired* What?

PB: I may have broken your toilet...  
Finn: You broke what?

10 minutes of toilet fixing...

9:00 am

Finn: *yawning*

PB: Good morning, Finn  
Finn: Good morning

Finn: *got up and notices something*

Finn: Wow Peebs, you made this for me?

Turns out a pile of dishes of breakfast on his bed

PB: Yup, all for you, Finn.

Finn: *Hugs PB* Thanks Peebles, I really appreciate it.

PB: You're welcome Finn, and, I was meaning to ask you...  
Finn: What is it, PB?

PB: Would you like to marry me?

Finn: Heck yeah!

Finn: And there's something to ask you something,

PB: What is it, Finn?

Finn: *Peppermint Butler* Wake up!

It was all a dream.

PB: *got up from bed* Huh?

Pep-But: Wake up, mistress Bubblegum, it's time for breakfast

Pep-But: *smells bacon* Mmmm... Yummy bacon **(not by Jake, guys!)**

PB: *confused* It was all a dream? I was dreaming that i'm drinking and I was close to marry Finn.

Finn: *scoots* Hey PB, How's it going? *smells pancakes*

Finn: Did I smell pancakes? See ya, Peebs, *went downstairs* Yummy!

PB: *sighs, and went downstairs*

The End

* * *

**How do you like that? So, anyways review, if you don't, IMMA GONNA SUCK YOUR ASS AND KILL YO MOTHAF$%KING S& T! I'm just angry cuz I don't have more reviewers or readers to read my stories... So, anyways, you can decide if you want to request my story, ok? So, anyways, this is Charlzthehuman11 here, guys, peace out.**


End file.
